


I totally seduced you, don't even try to deny it honey

by RikaAven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Eren is a master of seduction (just ask him), I don't know it's 1:45 am, Levi is a tutor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaAven/pseuds/RikaAven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with being hit in the head... just something I wrote when tried and bored at 1:45 am</p>
            </blockquote>





	I totally seduced you, don't even try to deny it honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Poet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poet/gifts).



> I'll probably regret posting this in the morning. Well.. I guess it could be worse xD   
> Dedicating it to The_Poet because you're awesome and have already made one of my weird prompts true so I guess I should write something in return, see this as my official thank you!

It'd been about five years since they got together. Or rather, five years since Eren had been introduced to his tutor (who instantly hit him at the back of his head for being such a fuck-up that he needed a tutor in the first place).

He'd started of hating Levi and everything about him. His stupid hair with that stupid undercut, his stupid eyes and how they always looked bored, his stupid hands that wouldn't hesitate to slap Eren at the slightest mistake. But most especially how he didn't actually hate the fucker. In fact, a simple look his way would conjure millions of butterflies in Eren's stomach. And render him unable to piece together a simple sentence. Which would cause Levi to leave a red hand-shaped mark on his cheek for the second time that day. The guy really liked to express his dislike physically.

How they'd ended up where they were now, sharing an apartment and bed, was a mystery to Eren. Well, not really. He had been the one to seduce Levi in the first place. If you call it seducing when he'd stuttered out his wish for a date at a nearby café. It totally was seducing, Levi never stood a chance.  
Nevermind that it was actually Levi that more or less made him say it to begin with. Eren had been acting strange the whole week and Levi eventually pressured him into revealing what was on his mind.

Still, Eren was a master at seduction.


End file.
